


"Happy Birthday, Boss."

by TheStateOfConfusion



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, I wrote this for Roger's birthday but never got it published, M/M, PWP, Side Deacury, in a bathroom, involving a mirror, it's just smut, side lonely brian, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStateOfConfusion/pseuds/TheStateOfConfusion
Summary: Roger get's fucked in a bathroom by Crystal. That's it.





	"Happy Birthday, Boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo: https://66.media.tumblr.com/ff08166ce4e17817d73cf993bf8f3f7f/b85d0022441fb8c4-8a/s640x960/979581cb66a11c876a284b625d8031af33a94495.jpg
> 
> As soon as I saw it this is what I imagined. So yeah...

Usually, Roger was the life of the party. Usually. But tonight was a bit different. It didn’t help that he and Crystal had gotten interupted mid-fuck, (and mean  _ mid-fuck _ ), by an urgent call from Brian. The two had scurried out of their hotel room in disarray, only to find out that the “urgent call” was really just a trick to get them to go to a surprise birthday party for Roger. (A birthday that they had been quite happily celebrating on their own). So here Roger was, standing awkwardly in a corner, horny and annoyed. Luckily for him, the party had devolved quite quickly, the attention shifting away from Roger and the rest of the band, to focus instead on booze and whatever they were taking. John and Freddie were probably in some hidden corner snogging. Brian was trying to chat up a bird. Roger was bored and horny. Roger started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Crystal. Roger’s employee (lover) had been pulled away from him earlier by the other roadies. 

“Go to the bathroom.” Crystal’s voice was stern.

Roger looked at him for a minute, confused. And then he got it. Roger nodded. He gave Crystal a few moments, before making his way to the bathroom as well. As soon as he was inside, Crystal darted forward and locked the door. They wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“Now, how about I give you a  _ real _ birthday present.” His roadie’s voice was rough, probably do to some of their activities before the got so rudely interrupted. In an instant, his lover’s arms surrounded him. Soft kisses on his neck, on his lips; while deft fingers quickly rid him of his clothing. Roger leaned on the bathroom counter, letting his hands support his weight. He felt lubed fingers, probing his already loosened hole. Roger moaned, canting his hips backward, eager for more of the exquisite feeling. He whined as Crystal removed his clever fingers

“Let’s finish what we started, eh?” The roadie growled in his ear. Roger felt the slick fingers grip his naked hips. Roger tried to buck his hips, looking for friction; finding nothing. Crystal gave him one last kiss, before lubing his cock liberally. He knew that Roger liked it when everything was slick, practically dripping in lube. He started slowly, pushing into Roger’s tight heat slowly. The angle wasn’t quite right, though. 

“Can you lean on the counter, love?”

Roger complied, gasping as Crystal’s cock thrust deeper inside him. He rested his cheek on the cool of the blue counter. His nipples pebbled against the cold, and with each thrust of Crystal’s hips, they brushed against the rough counter. It all felt so fucking good. Crystal’s hand palmed Roger’s leaking cock.

“Gonna get you to cum on my cock.” Breathed Crystal, hoarsely. 

Roger tried to focus on something, anything, other than the feelings of immense pleasure. He was so close. Crystal felt so perfect inside him, nudging against his prostate with each thrust of hips. His hand hot on Roger’s cock. Crystal leaned forward and pressed a scorching kiss against Roger’s shoulder. His mouth fell open at a particular deep thrust from Crystal; His mouth hanging open in soft, high-pitched pants, that Crystal fucked out of him.

“So good for me, such a good boy.” Crystal’s voice was broken and hoarse as he whispered praise into Roger’s ear. Roger felt his cock twitch at the praise. 

“Mm, close- Oh, fuck, Crys!”

The roadie’s hand tightened around Roger’s hard cock.

“Cum for me, Rog.” Crystal’s voice was tight with pleasure.

With a shuddering groan, Roger came, seeing stars. White ropes of cum shot onto Crystal’s fingers. The dark-haired man brought his sticky fingers to Roger’s mouth. Roger suckled on them, tasting himself on Crystal’s hand. 

“Want you to cum in me, Crys.” Roger slurred around the fingers in his mouth. 

“Mm, don’t worry, love. I will.”

Crystal picked up speed, thrusting in and out of Roger’s tight heat. It was a little bit much for the drummer, but he relished in the feeling of overstimulation. He could feel by Crystal’s erratic movements that he was close. Purposefully, Roger clenched around Crystal’s cock. The roadie cried out, a string of curses falling from his well-kissed lips. At last, with one final thrust, Crystal came, filling Roger with his hot seed. Roger glanced up at the mirror. He could see Crystal, still in the midst of orgasm. His dark hair was sticking to his forehead and neck, his lips were almost red from biting them, eyes closed in ecstasy. Finally, Crystal withdrew from him. Roger whined at the empty feeling. He could feel cum dripping out of his used hole. 

Outside of the bathroom, the two of them could faintly hear the sounds of the party continuing. Crystal placed a tender hand on Roger’s neck, and kissed him.

“Happy birthday, boss.”

  
  



End file.
